Immunity
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Everyone is out with the flu except Harvey who has his hands full with cases and Donna (literally) when she faints in his office.
1. Chapter 1

Immunity

 **Category** : Angst/Romance

 **Pairing** : Darvey

 **Summary** : Everyone is out with the flu except Harvey who has his hands full with cases and Donna (literally) when she faints in his office.

 **Warnings** : None.

 **Disclaimer** : Own nadda!

 **Authors Notes** : Set somewhere in season 8, no spoilers :)

* * *

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Her eyelids flutter open and she blinks once, _twice_ , registering the feel of Harvey's leather bound sofa beneath her aching body. It takes her a second to realise he's knelt on the floor, hand pressed over his knee to support the position, and she swallows dryly as his stern look swims into focus. She has no idea how she ended up flat on her back or why he's glaring but presses her temple to try and ease the throbbing. The movement is a mistake compounding the situation and she grimaces lowering her arm as he exhales a slow breath resonating with what could be either relief or frustration, she isn't exactly sure. "What happened?"

"You fainted _._ " He reveals flatly, his gaze hard as it trails over her washed out skin. She's only been down a few minutes but it still scared the shit out him and his thumb jerks to her wrist checking her pulse for the umpteenth time. It's still beating steady and strong, a steeling comfort, and he releases his grip finding her confused gaze with a steady calm to his voice, "how do you feel?"

"Like someone put rocks in my head." She angles toward him wincing at the disapproval contorting his features, the reaction unwittingly stirring a vague memory of his incessant plight to send her home and her instance she was fine. She had been right up until she wasn't and a flood of embarrassment rushes her cheeks. It was a momentary lapse, that's all, and with Louis out and down for the count as well he needs her here.

"I did not _faint,_ " she decides resolutely, attempting to sit up but the move awards the room its own momentum and she reluctantly gives in to the weighted pressure of his hand guiding her back down.

" _No?"_ There's an edge to his tone, concern weakening the control he's holding onto, "what would you call it then?"

She ignores the insipid ringing in her ear, finding the energy to smirk at him, "a bet. Gretchen didn't think you'd catch me."

His eyes widen slightly, almost inclined to believe her, but Emmy winning performances aside even she couldn't pull off a dead faint with such fluid ease. One minute she was standing and the next she was out cold lading solidly against his chest. The bruise on his shoulder is proof it wasn't staged and frustration from their earlier disagreement creeps back into his voice, "Gretchen went home sick an hour ago and trust me I know you wouldn't go to all this effort without an audience."

The smugness in her expression quickly fades and a tired ache rolls through her body from the exertion of trying to manipulate him. She's not exactly at the peak of her game and tries the only other thing she knows might work on him; the truth.

" _Harvey,_ " she uses reasoning to press her point, "you're swamped without Louis. I've been pulling all your financials remember? You need me here."

"I don't care." He bites back, offended she's assuming he'll roll over easily. It should be a given that he's always going to put her well-being above clients and the fact it isn't lands a knot squarely in his chest. Has he really been that much of ass over the years that she wouldn't expect him to?

The question stings and he rocks on his heels watching as she uses the back of the couch to lift herself up. She's in no condition to be working and right now there isn't any room for his self-contempt. He can stew on it later and breaks his expression with soft determination, "you're what's important to me Donna, not cases or doing Louis' financials and if you want to help then go home because I guarantee you I'm not going to get anything done sitting around here worrying about you all afternoon."

There's a condescending weight to his words that she's sure isn't intentional but it still hits a nerve. He's treating her as if she's a liability, somebody who needs mollycoddling and it's bullshit. They both know he's going to be screwed the second she walks out but if he wants someone to play the hero in shining whatever act with it's not going to be her. _"_ You know what Mr. I-can-do-this-all-by-myself, you just go right ahead but if you start to tank don't even _think_ about calling me."

The sudden outburst catches him by surprise and his body jerks up in time with her angry movement, anticipating the mistake of rushing to stand. He's right. Her knees buckle almost immediately and he hooks an arm around her waist using the momentum to keep her from falling. Miraculously the bruise on his shoulder doesn't take a second hit. Instead her palm nurses his chest, steadying herself, and he swallows the fear and panic swelling in his throat.

He isn't in the habit of flaunting his emotions but if that's what it's going to take to get her to listen his pride's just going to have to wear the blow. "You want me to say it? Of course I need you Donna, that isn't even a question but in case it's somehow escaped your notice I'm _worried_ about you. So if you could stop scaring the shit out of me for five minutes that would be greatly appreciated."

If it weren't for the embarrassment flushing her cheeks she'd almost be tempted to laugh at the fluster drawing his brows together but the fast beat beneath her fingertips sobers up any residual amusement. She really is scaring him and suddenly willing to let her dignity take a backseat to the genuine concern.

" _Ok,_ " she exhales slowly, glancing up from beneath her lashes, "I'll go home but on two conditions."

His releases his grip slightly, enough to look at her, but doesn't completely let go. "I'm listening."

"You let me take the Roselleni case to work on." It's the first non-negotiable on the list and her hand absently taps his chest trying to distract from the smell of Armani cologne invading her senses. It eases the pressure thudding behind her temples but does nothing for the butterflies swirling in her stomach and she quickly advances on the next compromise, "you call Louis, admit you need one of his associates to help with the financials and when you finish at nine, not a minute past, you bring me Thai food for dinner."

The propositions are bold but he doesn't lament on the details just the fact that if he's going to bend to her demands she better damn well appreciate it. "So we're clear that was five things." As expected her gaze doesn't waver but it does soften showing she's at least appreciative of the sacrifice he's making by not countering the negotiation, " _and_ I'm picking the Thai place."

She feels a hint of disappointment as his fingers slide from the curve of her dress, his form retreating to gather the Roselleni file sat open on his desk.

There's a silent hum to the air as she watches him stop and pause, an unusual stillness to his shoulders as he stands deep in thought before shaking it off, returning to her with the hint of a smirk quirking his lips. It tightens her chest, like she's forgotten an appointment or missed a birthday, and she forces a smile over the top of the reaction as she reaches for the brief. He doesn't hand it over pulling it back just shy of her reach and the feeling intensifies as she tries for it again.

"One thing first _._ " He waves the folder aside stepping into her space with a determined prowess. Maybe it's the adrenaline crashing or an overshoot of fear bolstering his confidence but his thumb extends to her flushed jawline, his mouth pressing to her lips languidly tasting a hint of cherries and spice. Screw shouldn't, he _is_ and the kiss is long overdue, Mike's words about not sleeping with her at the wedding rushing back to him. He doesn't want to take it to that level just yet, not while she's sick and definitely not in his office but the desire is there in his eyes as he draws back from her. "Rosellini is all yours." He hands the brief over in place of an explanation, his smirk broadening as she gapes speechlessly at him.

Harvey Specter: 1

Donna: 0

A mixture of shock and confusion resonates across her face as he ghosts back to his chair and she fights another rush of lightheartedness that has nothing to do with the flu. He can't just kiss her and walk away even if he _is_ the best closer in New York City. "What was the hell was that?"

He shrugs, a look of indifference masking his amusement. "Building up my immunity for dinner, nine forty-five?"

The smugness doesn't falter irritating her further but she doesn't need a plethora of ways to wipe the arrogance from his expression. As it turns out, all she needs is one. "Thirty-five-" she corrects, pulling the folder to her chest with a purposeful tap, "oh and _Harvey_?"

She waits for him to glance up signaling her lips like she's a cat who just stole the cream. "I asked you to bring round food, I didn't mention anything about inviting you in."

His mouth parts to the sound of the silence and any retort he was going to make falls flat as she pulls together a confident strut out of his office. God help him if he doesn't actually smile at the unprecedented loss. After all he got to floor her with that kiss and he wants them on an even playing field, otherwise where would the fun be?

A heavy vibration diverts his attention to the phone lit up on his desk and the smile instantly plummets from his face.

 _ **Donna says you need me? - Louis.**_

He swears out loud at the ridiculous speed with which she operates, coming down another notch as he unenthusiastically composes and sends a response back. She's _good_ but then again so is he and his thumb swipes through the list of contacts stopping when he gets to her mother.

It's devious and should would kill him _but_ -

Another buzz.

 ** _Funny. She said you couldn't handle it. Will just have to try and drag myself in tomorrow. - Louis_**

Any misgivings he has about dialing her mother immediately vanish as he places the call.

Donna _is_ going to kill him but not before her mother shows up and definitely not before he kills Louis first.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	2. Chapter 2

She rubs the sleep from her eyes momentarily forgetting her surroundings as she stumbles to put an end to the incessant knocking driving through the apartment.

A closed paper bag and Harvey's sheepish smile greet her and the reason behind his hesitation, her _mother_ , comes back in a wave of frustration. "I'm not hungry." She closes the door jamming it against his foot as he sidles up to the wood panel peering through the small crack.

"Donna come on-" he pleads with a smirk hoping she can't hear the amusement spilling over, "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not _,_ " she argues, "if you were I know for a _fact_ you wouldn't be apologising."

It's true. He wouldn't usually give in so easily but clearly he's underestimated the situation. He thought he'd at least be able to get a sentence out and quickly plays the different, if not more childish, card in his hand. " _You_ told Louis I needed him."

"Because you do." He doesn't budge and a sigh works from her mouth as she loosens her grip on the door. It's not even comparable, Louis is for the most part harmless. Her mother is an unstoppable force to be reckoned with but it's late and she's exhausted, conceding with a stern glare as she steps back to give him access.

He grins like a Cheshire cat, taking the win, but only makes it a few paces inside before his gaze lands on the destruction spread out before him. She didn't just take the Rosellini brief. There are several cases all upturned over the table sat amongst a pile of tissues and a heaped doona where she obviously fell asleep working. A trail of take-out containers draw his attention into the kitchen where a mountain of drugs are heaped on the counter, likely the _only_ reason she's been functioning at all, and he breaths out slowly, managing to find space for the food. If her mother does spring a visit the women is going to have a fit and for the first time since he dialled the number he regrets calling her, to the point he feels obliged to do something about it.

"No more working-" he instructs, taking off his suit jacket and slinging it over the back of the sofa, " _second_ , no more sleeping on the couch and thirdly you're going to take a cool bath to try and bring that temperature down. No more medication."

She watches him roll up his sleeves feeling like a scolded teenager. She'd had every intention of tidying before his arrival but after the draining call with her mother sleep had wormed its way in and embarrassment floods the heat sticking to her skin. She could argue but it is half his fault and she reluctantly decides on a meek compromise, "I'll shower, it'll be quicker."

He nods over his shoulder only half paying attention as he deposits their food in the fridge and searches for rubber gloves, finding a neon pink pair and slapping them on. Most of the boxes he collects are still half full eliciting a huff as he clears them away. If they're all she's been eating it isn't any wonder she fainted on him. When he's done in the kitchen he starts creating an order of semblance in the lounge, clearing away tissues, folding up the doona and reorganising the case files stacking them neatly together so they have room to eat.

He knows she's done when the fresh scent of lemon and orchids wafts into the room and he swallows the intoxicating smell, turning his head to look at her.

Even sick in an oversized t-shirt and with more prominent freckles kissing her skin she's breathtaking. The sight would topple any man's traditional liking for high class perfection and painted make-up, and he catches himself quickly clearing his throat. "Feel better?"

She nods tugging her fingers through the ends of her hair as she steps into the light. She definitely benefited from the cool stream of water. Her eyes are clearer, skin less flushed and she's able to appreciate the new air of freshness to the apartment. "You actually cleaned." Surprise taints the observation but she covers it with a note of sarcasm, "I mean _you_ did this, where's Ray?"

He rolls his eyes at the insinuation. "I can be domestic."

"You can be a lot of things," she teases, noting the slight tension creasing his brown. It could be concern but she has a feeling it belongs to another one of his emotions and takes the punt. "Admit it-" she accuses folding her arms squarely over her chest, "you feel guilty."

"I do not." But damn it, he _does_ , and the smirk winding across her lips drives him to reconsider, "ok, _fine_... I shouldn't have called her."

"No you shouldn't." She quickly agrees but her expression softens as he dips his hands in his pockets. Uneasy doesn't suit him and she takes pity on the genuine regret he's showing. "I suppose I could find a way to forgive you. I am after all a very caring, compassionate-"

"You can take the trip to Cabo." He cuts her off giving in to the request he knows is coming, " _but_ you find you're own replacement for the week and the expenses go through Louis."

Her smile broadens thinking about the Valentino swimsuit hanging in her closet, the one he's already paid for. "Deal."

He disappears into the kitchen with a slight shake of his head and she makes herself comfortable on the couch or tries to. The aroma of their food being reheated makes her stomach roll but she manages to force down the nausea, trying to keep it at bay when he presents the two plates of noodles.

"Bon Appetit." The tone is light but he can tell by her slow rush to the cutlery she's less than enthused and he drops down beside her trying to keep the concern in his voice at an even level, "Donna, you need to eat." She acknowledges the comment with a half-hearted nod and his gaze lingers on the tinge of green twisting her features. "Why don't I make you some toast instead?"

"You can use a toaster? Wow, you really are domestic..." she exhales it under a sturdy breath, ready to shrug off the suggestion but he slides the plate out from underneath her before she has the chance.

"Trust me, better you eat something you're actually going to keep down." There's an air of authority present as he stands taking his own serving as well. If she can't see or smell it he's hoping she'll be able to manage something more robust and he goes about fixing them two pieces of toast each, returning with an apple under his arm and a tub of yogurt that is skating close to its used by date. "Remind me to have Ray go shopping for you tomorrow."

She opts for the toast first, the bread seeming the least offensive to her stomach, and considers telling him she has no intention of taking another day but decides against it as his mouth closes over the apple. He'll find out and anyway she stubbornly persists finishing as much as she can before folding herself back into the couch. He doesn't push the yoghurt and she's glad, her eyelids suddenly heavy from the weight of food resting in her stomach.

He watches her a moment feeling a well of relief but it doesn't settle, the notion that he should probably leave having a bigger impact. He doesn't want to go but she's clearly exhausted and without her he's going to need to be on top of his game in the morning. "I should let you get some rest." He starts to collect their plates but her hand on his thigh halts the movement and he stops, reading the air of the room.

She's going to ask about the kiss.

He can feel it, see the question brimming behind her tired gaze but even if he had the answers now isn't the right time to be attempting an explanation. "Donna... we can talk about it tomorrow." It's a cop out and the way her eyes pull focus is a clear indication she has no intention of indulging him.

"You don't need to handle me with kid gloves..." she lifts herself bringing them face to face, "I'm a big girl Harvey."

The last thing he wants to do is fight but given their track record he isn't sure how to avoid it and presses himself off the sofa trying to keep things amicable. "I know that but you're also sick-"

"This coming from the man who's never taken a sick day in his life," she interjects, rolling her eyes, "and hangovers don't count."

He curls his hands over the back of the sofa with indignant huff. "That was twice."

"Grady's, the Hatchett Gala, Wicked-" she extends several fingers reeling off examples, "the Hilton, Nadia and _Philly_."

"Okay, how the _hell_ do you know about Philly." Even as he asks he knows it's pointless question and the look on her face confirms it. She's _Donna_. She knows everything and he isn't getting out of this without some sort of explanation. The fact he doesn't have one is irrelevant because he's here now, still wearing his concern on his sleeve and still wanting to spend the evening in her company.

"I didn't, _plan..._ " he stops short, feeling the words tip towards offensive. He learnt that lesson last time and he digs the heels of his palms into the sofa trying again, "it just felt like the right time, that's all."

She's amazed by his ability to speak without actually saying anything and frustration curves her blunt response, "for what? To kiss me or was there more to it?" She has to ask, irritation masking her nerves as his fingers twitch beside her.

She can handle it.

If it was an impulsive move never to be repeated she can't hate him for it. After all she did the same thing but if it's something more then they can't keep chasing their tails in circles. "What do you want Harvey?"

An excuse to leave rises on the tip of his tongue but he swallows it, tapping anxiously until she stills the movement. He wants _her_ and when her expression seemingly softens he knows part of the reason why is because she can do this, read the simple understanding even when he can't articulate it.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" She suggests, a soft smile accompanying the compromise. He mightn't be ready to say it out-loud but there's something grounded in his expression, a desire hiding behind his gaze, and she removes her hand taking the pressure with it. "I've got Top Gun."

"Reversioned?" He asks tentatively, relieved when she nods climbing off the couch to retrieve it.

This is why they work. Because there's a middle ground that exits between who they were and everything they can be, they just have to keep navigating their way through it. "I get the remote?" He asks knowing full well it's a given. He likes to be in control and every now and again, like tonight, she gives him the small win.

"Only if I get to use you as a pillow," she calls back to him, setting up the DVD, "you're immune remember?"

He chuckles softly, puling the doona down and getting comfortable.

He sure as hell _better_ be.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

 **AN: I only planned on this being a one-shot but I received such lovely reviews I thought I'd add another couple off chapters (cue Donna's mother showing up next :P). So if there's anything else you want to see happen just let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey wakes to a foreign sound jingling through the darkness but his attention is drawn to the weight spread across his chest and a lazy smile settles over his lips. Top gun is still playing mutely in the background illuminating the mop of red red curls feathering his shirt and he lifts his hand, ignoring the cushion lodged awkwardly in his back, to lightly brush the strands from Donna's face. He has every intention of waking her slowly, watching the faint blush that he knows will paint her cheeks, but a wooden wrench robs him of the chance flooding the small apartment with a harsh light.

Donna jerks up, nearly falling from the couch as her eyes land on the prominent figure of her mother silhouetted in the doorway. It's only Harvey's firm grasp that keeps her steady but she rushes to detangle herself throwing the women an irritated and confused glare. " _Mum_ , what the hell?"

"Language Donna!" Diane issues the reprimand dragging her suitcase in and directing her surprised attention to the man haphazardly strewn beside her daughter. The last time they met he was younger and far more well-presented causing her mouth to quirk with a faint hint of disapproval. "Harvey, this is certainly unexpected."

He doesn't fluster - _ever-_ but this time he does, heat burning his cheeks as rushes to stand and defend the situation. "Mrs. Paulsen, this isn't-"

"What it looks like?" She counters, foot drumming a beat of impatience into the warn out carpet. His concern over the phone had been evident and she appreciates he took the time to call but even so, she isn't sure what to make of finding him canoodling inappropriately with her ill daughter.

Donna can feel the judgment radiating from her mother and mortification rolls through the aches and pains stiffening her body. She thought they'd reached an amicable agreement over her not visiting but clearly something had been lost in translation or rather, blatantly ignored. "I told you yesterday I don't need-"

"Your worried mother interfering?" She supplies, her eyes quickly scanning the apartment."Judging by the state of this place it looks to me like you do."

Donna's eyes bulge at the statement but Harvey has the common sense not to react gaining back a semblance of composure as he moves to assist with the luggage and diffuse the situation. "Mrs Paulsen... _Diane,_ " he amends with his best charming smile, "I'm here with honest intentions I swear. We both know someone has a tendency to be a little stubborn, I just wanted to make sure she was doing ok."

"Jesus." Donna mutters the curse under her breath flinching as her mother issues another warning about language. In about two seconds she's going to take her 'unnecessary language' and shove it right up the women's-

"Why don't I grab us some breakfast?" Harvey shifts his gaze from Donna's frustrated glare back to Diane as he breaks out the peace offering, "how does a croissant and coffee from Lafayette Grand sound?"

"I think that's the first sensible thing anyone's said since I arrived." Diane confirms, planting her hands on her hips and regarding her daughter with a raised eyebrow, "I'm amusing there isn't any food in the kitchen, aside from what's growing in there."

"Oh my god... _"_ Donna exhales her frustration stretching a hand over her face as the women disappears behind her, presumably to find something to start cleaning with. When her gaze returns to Harvey the amusement splashed over his face is beyond irritating and she pointedly mouths 'do _not_ come back' with all the authority she can muster.

"What was that honey, no sugar extra whipped cream?" It rolls off his tongue slipping out through a beaming grin that's quickly replaced by a grunt as she hurtles his suit jacket directly into his chest. He's about to protest but her mother calls out, enquiring about the lack of cleaning products, and he clamps his mouth shut executing his escape while she's distracted.

Phone in hand he makes his way and not surprising Ray is out the front of the building within five minutes, eyes fixed with a curios glint as Harvey climbs into the car.

 _"_ I trustMiss Paulsen is feeling better this morning?"

The prompting question causes Harvey to freeze mid-way through doing up his belt. He hadn't considered how leaving her apartment in the early hours of the morning might look but isn't about to be thrown off his game _again_ and he doesn't have to explain himself. He's not twenty-five and he's getting way too old for this shit. "Not one word-" he clicks the buckle, cocking his head at the drivers amused expression, "my place first, then we need to make a quick stop."

Ray obliges with a nod and Harvey ducks his gaze down to his phone, a smirk forming on his lips as he reads the text from Donna.

 _ **DO NOT COME BACK!**_

Oh, he's going back alright and he's going to win her mother over with every ounce of charm he possesses.

In a moment of decisive genius he get's Ray to go to the exclusive bakery while he runs up stairs to take a shower and after a quick shave he pulls out his lucky rustic brown Gucci suit pairing it with a maroon tie. He spends a longer than he should on his hair slicking it back into its usual coiffure and when he's satisfied checks his watch, feet kicking towards the door.

It takes them thirteen minutes to drive back bringing the total elapsed time to just shy of an hour and he wears a broad smile as Donna answers the door practically glowering at him.

"I thought I told you _not_ to come back." The scene is reminiscent of the night before but she keeps the space between them open her eyes falling on the tray of coffee. After the morning she's had she desperately needs it but the humour in his expression keeps her from reaching out.

"And miss out on a chance to impress my future mother in-law?" He motions over her shoulder making fun of the assumptions being made, "no chance."

She baulks at him folding her arms tightly over her chest in response. "I _am_ going to kill you."

"No... you're going to kill her _-_ " he corrects, keeping his voice hushed, "which is why I'm here. No matter how good a closer I am there's no way in hell I'd be able to get you off those charges."

A sigh creeps into her throat as he extends the tray and she reluctantly gives in too tired not to accept the gesture. Still, it doesn't stop her from fixing him with a stern glare. "You make one joke about us being a couple, I will end you. Got it?"

"Loud and clear." He accepts the warning watching her eyes flutter closed as she draws in the hit of caffeine. She looks paler than when he left and the amusement slips from his face replaced by a pronounced worry line. "You ok?"

"Tired..." she admits, taking another sip of the hot liquid. The headache from yesterday has gone but she's still feeling lethargic and her mothers whirl-winded cleaning rampage hasn't helped any.

"Come on-" he instructs waving the bag of pastries, "breakfast and then bed."

It's a tempting suggestion but she isn't going to get a second's peace with the flurry of stress going on in her small apartment and she tilts her head up rolling her eyes, "Harvey, my mother-"

"Will be with me and then Ray, enjoying an all expenses paid shopping trip around the city." He makes the offer, a small smile returning to his lips as her expression relaxes and he decides the hole in his wallet is a small price to pay. Following her inside, he winces as the sterile smell of cleaning products hits his senses and seeks out her mother finding her in the kitchen wearing the same gloves he had on the night before.

She turns at his arrival, her gaze roaming his suit, and he draws from the strategically placed well of confidence. Brown says he's not trying too hard to impress but the wide lapels and maroon tie speak to his character; confident, charming and completely unflappable.

"Here, let me give you a hand with that..." he feigns removing the jacket, anticipating the curt shake of her head.

"Don't be ridiculous Harvey, you've been to enough trouble. Sit down and relax." She offers him a polite smile, surprised by his return but keeping the wariness momentarily under wraps. The commitment he's showing is commendable but after her daughters thirteen year obsession and everything she's read in the tabloids it's her motherly right to be slightly distrusting of his intentions.

"Only if you agree to do the same." He winks, rising above the air of tension to extend the coffee and is relived when she trades him for a large round plate. Unflappable or not the need to win her over is important and he distributes the pastries evenly, following her back out into the living area and perching himself beside Donna on the three seater. Diane takes the recliner, lips poised over her coffee, and he takes a sip of his own nearly spitting it out when she asks if they've ever slept together.

So much for composed.

" _No_ -"

"Yes." He counters Donna's quick answer with a cough ducking the hostile glare she shoots him. He's well aware who's asking and he probably should lie but the frankness demands honesty and in his world respect isn't built on a foundation of half-truths. "It was a long time ago and after that we both decided to keep things professional."

Surprise rests in Diane's throat as she reaches over placing a croissant on top of her neatly folded napkin. She gave up trying to wrangle honestly out of her daughter-turned-actress years ago but the lawyers candor makes a refreshing change and she has no apprehension raising the bar. "And now?"

Donna's eyes widen, her lips parting in a desperate bid to distract from the mortifying conversation but humiliation chokes the attempt. She wants the floor to open up and swallow her, anything to avoid the embarrassment, but to her utter surprise the shocked silence doesn't last as long as she's expecting.

"Now?" Harvey hesitates, dropping his gaze to fiddle with the lid of his coffee. He didn't envision having 'the talk' by proxy, and he won't dare look to his left, but he admits as much as he can. As much as a protective mother deserves to hear. "I'd like us to be something more." To his surprise the world doesn't implode under the weight of the admission and he risks glancing at Donna, finding her wide gaze with the slightest quirk of his lips.

He honestly can't tell if she's happy, shocked or pissed off but he hopes to tip the scales in his favour by keeping good on his promise to distract her mother. "I know this has been brief," he shifts his attention back to Diane, glancing down at his watch, "but if Donna can spare you for a couple of hours I could take you into our offices and show you around?"

The unspoken suggestion of spending time together piques Diane's interest and eyebrows lift, reluctant to leave but unable to resist following up on her budding interest. "Donna?"

The redhead is at a complete loss, still reeling, and shakes her head forcing an intelligible response, "yeah, _go_. I'm fine." Her mother excuses herself to freshen up but Donna barely registers the exit, the proceeding silence splintering with tension as Harvey moves towards one of the two remaining pastries.

The action is all it takes for her to snap.

"You _told_ my mother. Thirteen years and you tell my _mother,_ not me,that you want something more. What the _hell_ is wrong with you!?"

He flinches as she pushes his hand away, unsure why he can't eat but deciding to pick his battles. Instead he retracts his fingers rolling back with a sigh, "what was I supposed to do?"

"Gee, I don't know?" She flaps her arm, pretending to think about it, "how about deflect, be emotionally unavailable, any one of other hundred defaults you have when someone asks you a personal question."

It stings, largely because it's true, but there's a silver lining to her frustration that detracts from his guilt. She's more pissed about her mother not what he actually said and the notion washes with a degree of smugness as he cocks his head, "you know, you're kinda missing the point here."

The point. It takes her a second to trail back and her jaw goes sack, the headache she'd managed to dodge starting to throb dully behind her temples again. In her rush to anger she had completely -one hundred percent- missed the point entirely. "You want more..." she repeats, the words suddenly foreign as she stares at him, "how _much_ more?"

This time he's glad their alone, a hint of vulnerability stealing the smugness from his expression. "Everything."

The response renders her speechless and the untimely arrival of her mother prevents anything else from escaping. All she can do is watch as he pushes himself up falling back into the persona of calm and collected.

"Shall we?" He smiles at Diane but stops to rest his arm over the sofa lingering on Donna' gaze before moving to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Maybe it's a good thing he's leaving, give them both some time to process everything that's been said. "Get some rest and call if you need anything ok?"

She nods mutely, still at a loss for words as he ushers her mother out the door.

It closes with a jolt, plummeting the room into silence and the tension behind her brow thuds as the stillness settles. The reality of his confession feels like an elaborate hoax and she isn't sure whether or not to trust it but the scent of him lingering on the couch and the quiet peace tempts her to consider the possibility.

Why else would he stay over and willing playing host to her mother?

She steals a deep breath fighting the sudden wave of exhaustion pulling at her vision. She doesn't have to think about it now and lies down, lips curving in an involuntary smile as his words repeat in the silence of the room.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

 **AN: P** **lease excuse any spelling mistakes. It's very late and I probably should have gone to bed hours ago :P Also does anyone** **know if Donna's mother has a name? It occurred to me I have no idea how to write her so I hope I've done ok :)**

 **I'm a little torn with where to go next, whether to make Donna sicker or have her get better. A** **ny and all suggestions welcome, they've been amazing at driving the story so far :)**

 **Thanks again for the review! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"...would be everything you'd need to consider financially," Louis addresses the firms multi-million dollar clients over the boardroom table, shuffling the papers in his hand with a slick grin. So far their bit is playing out exactly as planned but the corners of his mouth twitch when the spiel is followed by Harvey's distracted silence. It's his role to close the merger and Louis clears his throat subtly pronouncing the cue.

Harvey catches the sound and glances up from his phone gaze shifting to the elderly gentlemen and his board of associates who are all sat expectantly waiting. He knows the drill, has the speech retained in his memory and it rolls smoothly off the back of Louis' report, "Mr. Wellington we understand your assets are not your primary focus. Your company and the people who make it are. That' why _we_ -"

He sees another call light up his phone and stops suddenly. It's the third time in as many minutes Donna's mother has tried getting through and unease twists in the pit of his stomach. He should ignore it, needs to for the sake of the merger, and reluctantly clasps his hands together realigning his focus to continue, "that's why we guarantee if you choose to go ahead we are going to make absolutely certain nobody is put at risk. Austerline Motors have promised a twenty-three percent increase in their employee... "

The ID screen activates again and dead silence hits the air in place of his conclusion.

Instead of waiting Louis quickly jumps in to to cover the slip, "a twenty-three percent increase their employee gains. We can promise you your staff will not be in any way threatened by this deal taking place."

Harvey nods half-hardheartedly, barely registering the save as he swipes the phone up off the table. "Excuse me, I'm sorry but I need to take this." He peels himself up from the chair unable to shake the dread crawling beneath his skin. The last time he heard from Donna was yesterday evening, after her mother returned home from shopping, and he'd assumed the two were merely spending some quality time together. Now he thinks about it the radio silence seems unusual especially given their somewhat tremulous relationship.

Ignoring the looks of confusion he's being thrown, he closes the glass door taking long strides as he accepts the call but he doesn't get two words passed Diane's panicked voice filling the line. It confirms his suspicion that something is wrong with Donna and he breathes out trying to keep her mother calm, "Diane, listen to me... you need to slow down and tell me what's going on."

He pauses for a beat, heart thudding as he adsorbs the information being fed over the phone. "How high is her fever?" He winces when he finds out it's up in the hundreds and she won't go see a doctor. Of course she won't, she's _Donna._ Unless it's the plague she'll just keep passing it off as a mild case of the flu and he gives his tie an exasperated tug making a split second decision, "just do what you can to bring her temperature down, I'll be right over." He hangs up, heat building under the knot as Louis appears stalking towards him and he opens his mouth to quickly explain, "Louis I _need_ -"

"I don't give a shit what you need!" He admonishes the suggestion with a firefly throw of his arm, "Wellington is threatening to walk if we can't present a united front on this so you need to get your ass back in that meeting, _now_."

The ultimatum hits Harvey like an impenetrable wall but the two choices don't even contend and the metaphoric gun Louis is holding up is a sharp shooter. He knows how to disarm it and squares his shoulders taking the fastest and simplest route, "Louis, it's Donna."

The seriousness portrayed in the tone puts a direct block on Louis' anger, his expression shifting from confusion to concern. Anyone else and he would probably protest but Donna is his best friend and when it comes to her well-being he's learnt to have faith in Harvey's instincts. "Go."

Harvey nods, expressing his gratitude with the small gesture. They haven't lost anything yet. So long as they both keep a cool head there's no reason why the merger can't still take place. "You'll do fine, just remember Wellington has a soft spot for Mustangs."

Louis takes the advice, stealing a moment to collect himself as Harvey vacates the area. The firm needs this win but it needs Donna more and he straightens his tie deciding that if Harvey can take care of the latter he owes it to both of them to close the deal.

It's a silent prayer he sincerely hopes comes to fruition on both counts.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry I know this was short! But I've made a start on the next three chapters so I'm hoping to get them up a little more quickly. Lots of drama, lots of worried Harvey and lots of her mother giving him the third degree. Hopefully that covers all bases ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey's palms are sweating by the time he reaches Donna's apartment and the nerves don't decrease as Diane ushers him inside, her expression tight as she directs him to the small en-suite situated off Donna's bedroom.

She doesn't follow, worried her presence will only encourage more stubborn behavior, and he stops shy of the door swallowing hard at the sound of running water. It's not like he hasn't seen it all before but barging in still feels intrusive and he lands his knuckles against the wooden panel knocking forcefully. "Donna... it's me." He holds steady waiting for an acknowledgement but after several moments of silence concern drives his hand to the brass knob.

The sight he walks in on isn't anything he's seen before or something he's prepared for.

She's still fully clothed, sat crumpled under the spray of the shower, and his stomach lurches as he moves to turn off the faucet. The water that catches his hand is freezing and he shakes it off dropping down in front of her with a tight frown. " _Donna_?"

"Harvey, _wha_ -" she coughs roughly, holding her chest as his worried expression swims into focus. She explicitly told her mother not to bother him and frustration forces her words through the irritation scratching at her throat, "you shouldn't be here."

"Like hell I shouldn't," he throws back shrugging off his suit jacket, "how long have you been feeling like this?"

Her nondescript shrug doesn't offer him any insight and he flattens his palm against her forehead feeling the hot burn beneath his skin. She needs a hospital not a doctor and he withdraws his arm rocking back on his heels, "come on, let's get you up."

She clenches her jaw struggling to find the strength to resist his advance. This is exactly why she didn't want him here. His attention should be focused on the firm but her protest starts and ends with another round of coughing and she closes her eyes in an attempt to avoid the worry denting his brow. "The Wellington merger..."

"Louis is handling it." He assures firmly, holding himself against the shower-frame to give her a minute but when her eyes remain closed he feels a sense of panic start to swell in his chest. "Donna, _hey,_ no sleeping-" he snaps, dipping back down in the pool of water to touch her shoulder, "I need you here with me, think you can do that?"

She mumbles an incoherent defense, something about never getting sick, finding it difficult to discern her thoughts through a roll of fog. She knows she feels cold despite the heat flushing her skin and that the pull of exhaustion is getting harder to ignore but Harvey needs... _something_ and she mutters a weak protest as she finds herself being lifted up off the wet floor. "I can... manage."

She can't.

That much quickly becomes evident and she swallows another coughing fit as she grips onto his torso. Everything aches beyond what it should, pins and needles stabbing relentlessly as they walk, but it eases when he perches her on the edge of her mattress. Reassurance is poised on the tip of her tongue but one look at his expression tells her it would be wasted and the words falls silent under a breathy wheeze.

The sound breaks him, the hollow noise crackling through the air but he forces himself to stay focused and on task. She needs out of her wet clothes and he steps towards the dresser, his own shirt sticking uncomfortably as he gambles with where to start. Picking randomly he finds a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt, two items he didn't expect her to own but he's more on point when he awkwardly opens the top drawer revealing a sea of lacy colours. Not thinking willing to think about it he grabs a pair underwear, his tone light as he tries to cover his growing concern, "ever heard of the word 'practical'?"

She manages an indignant sound, oddly appreciative of the distraction, but it doesn't keep her nausea at bay or stop the walls from spinning. She's desperate to give in to the urge to sleep but the need to placate him spurs her to take the bundle of clothes. "You gonna stay... and _watch?_ " There's an undertone to her breathlessness and she's relieved when he waves an arm in surrender.

"I'll be right outside." He forces a tight smile, heavy steps carrying him away from the bed. The only reason he's leaving is out of respect because he knows how proud she is and he slips quietly from the room, his gaze landing on the frantic pace of her mother.

Diane immediately stops, eyes darting to the space behind him. "How is she?"

He wants to reassure her but the lie curdles in his mouth leaving a bitter taste. Honestly, he's worried and the fear cuts across his face before he has a chance to hide it but there's no reason to try and further express the concern. He can see it reflected in the women's expression and the two of them wait in a prolonged silence until Donna appears bracing herself against the frame of the door. The wheeze in her chest is more prominent, the sound tearing thorough his resolve to keep a level head, and he flexes his arms as he moves towards her.

" _Harvey-_ "

Donna barks as he lifts her off the ground, hands automatically locking behind his neck to keep from falling but the grip is resolute and her protest dies beneath another tug of exhaustion. She's too tired to fight him and closes her eyes against the rapid beat of his heart. It makes her feel safe and she tries to focus solely on her breathing as he carries her effortlessly out of the apartment.

He ignores the worried looks from her neighbours and passers by making his way to the car parked out the front of the building. Rather than get out of the vehicle Ray starts the engine and Harvey manoeuvres Donna into the back, her mother buckling herself in on the opposite side. He wants to stay with Donna but it isn't an option and he piles himself into the front passenger seat keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the road.

With their increased speed and Ray's disregard for traffic regulations the ride is painfully tense but he trusts the driver with his life, right now with Donna's, and he grips the overhead handle as his gaze flicks to the review mirror catching her pale form. The only sounds breaking the silence are short intermittent wheezes and he clenches his fist in an effort to dispel his nerves. By the time they arrive at the hospital every last one is shot to shit and he's out of the car before it's even fully stopped, nearly ripping the door of its hinges to get to her.

"Donna, _babe..._ come on stay with me." His voice is thick with concern prompting an incoherent moan to spill from her lips, the noise both a relief and catalyst to the adrenaline rushing through his body. He has no idea what to do other than get her inside and he folds himself into the small space fitting her against him.

"So'k, I've got you..." he mumbles it mostly to himself, pulling her out and striding quickly around to the heavy doors at the front of the building. Within minutes of walking inside a gurney is shoved towards him and a thousand questions are hurtled by a towering nurse who doesn't look a day over twenty.

The kid reminds him of Mike, his lanky movements overturned by a steady confidence that eases Harvey's doubt as he lays Donna on the makeshift bed. Diane's steady stream of answers wash over him, his focus on the oxygen mask being fitted over his former assistant's face.

It's the last image he has of her before she's wheeled away, the nurse's insistence that they'll do everything they can lost beneath a sudden high pitched ring in his ears. He's losing control and claws for his phone grasping the solid object, staring down at the unlocked screen.

He dials Mike.

There's no reason on logic to it, only reflex, and when the kids voice picks up he feels a rush of air slam into his lungs.

 **" _Mike it's Harvey, I'm at the hospital..."_**

..

* * *

 **AN:** Didn't I promise a quick update? :P


	6. Chapter 6

The taste of offensively cheap coffee clings to Harvey's mouth as he extends the other cup to Diane, a half attempt at a smile sat on his lips. They've been waiting nearly an hour without any news and there's a slight tremor to hand as she accepts his gesture the hard plastic chair dwarfing her exhausted frame. He feels the same way, weariness guiding him to the seat beside her and he drops down tapping his thigh impatiently. He's trying to keep it together for her sake as well as his own but the frustration quickly rises to the surface. "What's taking them so goddamn long?"

She doesn't answer despite feeling the same sense of urgency building in her chest. Anger won't help the situation but from what she's heard Harvey Specter is a man who likes to get his way and he isn't used to waiting around for problems to resolve themselves. The fact he's remained stoic this long has genuinely surprised her, clearly he cares, she just isn't sure that's enough to accommodate everything her daughter deserves. "You know she idolises you..." the observation falls beneath a heavy sigh, "I watched her put her life on hold time and again, I never understood why."

The tone is jarring and he winces turning the paper cup between his hands. It isn't an unfair judgement. He's asked a lot of Donna over the years but the loyalty has always been a two way street. Had she asked there isn't a single thing he wouldn't have done for her and he tips his head up searching for words to defend their relationship. "It's not as simple _as_ -"

"What did you give up to be here?" She cuts him off dragging them from the past and back to the present. She wants him to challenge him, prove he's willing to make the necessary sacrifices and that she wasn't wrong to call him.

It feels like a loaded question, one that he doesn't have the energy to fight. He's made a living out of bringing his A-game to the table but this isn't about deals or money, it's about Donna and his shoulders slump under the strain of pressure. No fancy spin or bullshit placation's are going to cut it. Diane wants the truth, he'll give it to her. "I was sealing a merger with a high-end client. They threatened to cut the deal if I walked."

Her eyebrow lifts in surprise but she doesn't give anything else away watching as he brings the lukewarm coffee back to his mouth. She hasn't bothered with her own yet, the beverage a mere distraction, and she purses her lips together humming at his confession. "You know I'm sure there's still time to fix it."

The suggestion presents as a test, a goad to see if he'll leave, and a wave of irritation rolls through his body. He isn't going anywhere. There's only one thing he cares about right now and he really isn't in the mood to be baited no longer caring about making a good impression. "Even if there was, the _only_ thing on my mind is Donna and I'm not leaving until I know she's okay."

The flicker of anger in his gaze renders her still in silent contemplation. She herself was an asset to Donna's father naive enough to believe that one day she'd be worth more than his drive for money and power but she was never enough. His greed overshadowed their marriage and the last thing she wants is for her daughter to follow in the same footsteps. "I just want what's best for her," she offers hoping to diminish some of the tension, "I'm sure you can appreciate that."

"Then it turns out we do have something in common." He agrees, squaring his shoulders and glancing up to the older women. It's not an ideal situation to be forming a bond but he's resolute in his resolve. No matter what she thinks of him he would trade places with Donna in a heartbeat if he could and he won't apologise for being here; not now, not ever.

Diane catches the look of determination, his expression an impossible compromise of both warning and defeat and a sigh breaks from her lips. He isn't her husband that much is becoming obvious and she extends her own version of an olive branch, "a mutual distaste for hospital coffee?"

His mouth twitches slightly the beverage in his hand definitely falling short of anything decent. He misses the hints of vanilla, the signature trait that is everything Donna and blinks back a sudden burn behind his gaze. Maybe it's the onset of emotion but he steals a deep breath searching for an explanation, something to justify his place here. "I know you have concerns but I _do_ care about her..." the words sound rough grating against his throat and he draws in a hit of caffeine forcing the admission out above the bitter taste, "I've bluffed my way to the top, put on a show of smoke and mirrors most of my career but it's different with her. She's real to me and I'd do anything to protect her. Even if that means throwing away everything we've worked for." It isn't a lie and he doesn't know if it's enough but it's the goddamn truth. It may have taken him thirteen years to get here but it wouldn't mean a thing without Donna by his side.

The rawness catches Diane off guard and the temptation to brush it of as smooth talking wanes under the clear strain in his voice. She can't deny the grief is real and it twinges in her chest stabbing sharply as a figure in white interrupts the their heart to heart.

"Mrs Paulsen?"

She's almost too afraid to address the doctor and her hand snakes out drawing comfort from any vice she can, subsequently clasping at Harvey's wrist." _Yes_ , I'm Donna's mother. How is she?"

The women offers a smile eyes skimming over the electronic tablet in her hand. The best part of her day is when she's able to deliver good news and she reads from the chart with an air of confidence. "Miss Paulsen is suffering from second grade bacterial pneumonia which caused a respiratory infection. We had to intubate and administrator an IV of antibiotics but she's responding well to the treatment and is breathing on her own again-" she glances to the pair folding the device under her arm, "so long as there are no complications I'm expecting given her age and health that she should make a full recovery."

A full recovery.

The words rush through Harvey's head immersed by a wave of relief but the gratitude doesn't reach his mouth. Instead all he can think about about is seeing her, proving to himself she's okay, and his voice is heavy with expectation as he asks the question. To his relief the only insistence the doctor makes is that it be one at a time and he doesn't argue when Diane motions for him to go first. He's never been good at hiding his emotions when it comes to Donna, only the extent of them, and he squeezes her mother's hand breaking the contact with a forceful push up from the chair.

The maze of corridors is daunting but he follows the doctor wordlessly, stalling by the door of Donna's room. He doesn't get scared or intimated easily but he finds his feet sluggish as he steps inside surprised to see her awake and responsive. She's groggy, her eyes glassy as they land on him and he forces a smile as he moves nearer to the bed. The oxygen mask she's wearing muffles a delicate sound and his fingers brush the inside of her wrist discouraging the attempt to remove it. "In the running for an Emmy huh?"

He makes the joke because it's the only defense he has against the tightness coiled in his chest. He almost lost her and he isn't ready to deal with that yet much less face it only a few inches away from her. All he can do right now is follow the instructions the doctor gave him and give her time to recuperate.

"Get some rest okay?" He reluctantly withdraws his hand relived to see the recognition form in her confused expression.

She's safe as so long as she knows that it's all that matters.

He can deal with everything else.

* * *

 **AN: I miss Mike! Don't get me wrong I'm really enjoying the new season but I feel like there may need to be a cameo from Mike and Rachel at some point to appease my emotions. I also feel like Donna's dad needs to have a weigh in next chapter. This story is never going to end haha :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Donna's room is a sea of colours when Harvey walks in, his nose twitching at the strong scent of Agapanthus as he meets her gaze over a dozen yellow roses. They can't _all_ be from Louis but the man did say he was going to spare no expense and he reads the amusement in her expression as he moves the flowers on her bedside table cramming them in with the rest of the display by the window. He breezes back with a light smile relieved to see her looking healthier and more alert. "Macy's called, they want their flowers back or they're gonna have to cancel their show."

She ignores the tease pushing herself up to eye the bear hanging loosely in his grasp. It's wearing a little grey suit and red tie, the briefcase in his paw spelling out the world lawyer and she smirks at the resemblance. "Is he in the running for next named partner?"

"He's got a much more important job." Harvey sits the bear down next to her, the curve on his lips faltering as he makes himself comfortable in the chair by her bed. Even though she's better there's still a tiredness to her movements, an air of effort as she reaches for the stuffed toy and concern tugs in his chest. "How are you feeling?"

" _Exhausted_..." she admits, absently sliding her fingers over the tailored jacket and soft fur, "not to mention embarrassed and humiliated _._ " Warmth spreads over her cheeks as she relinquishes the bear with a sigh, her gaze rolling across to him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare would be an understatement." He admits seriously, perching forward to rest his elbows over his knees. The past seventy-two hours have been a whirlwind and between managing the firm, her parents and his own worry he's almost just as exhausted as she is. "Your mother offered to extend her trip but I've spoken to Louis. I'm going to take a few days off, help you get settled once they release you."

" _Harvey..._ "

He picks up his head firming his expression, "unless you'd rather Diane stay or your father skips his business meetings in Seattle?"

"And what about the firms business?" She counters, the tone edged in warning. It's not that she doesn't appreciate the sentiment but around the clock care is an overreaction and he's already skating on thin ice because of her mistake, she doesn't want to be responsible for it breaking. "I pushed myself too hard," she concedes, sinking back against the pillows, "it isn't going to happen again."

"Damn right it's not." It comes out harsher than intended and he scrubs the back of his neck expelling a slow breath. He isn't just taking the time off for her. The last few weeks have culminated to a point where she isn't the only one running on empty but he'll do whatever it takes to make sure she's okay even if that means giving her space. "If I'm overstepping I can arrange something else I just... i'm taking the time regardless but I _want_ to be there for you."

She catches the warn look in his gaze and relents slightly, a tug of guilt stirring in her chest. He admitted he wanted more but as always they're in a state of limbo, only this time she can't accuse him of running away. "And you say I'm the stubborn one?"

"So, that a yes?" He questions unsettled by how vulnerable he feels asking. He isn't used to not knowing an outcome but she isn't a case or a client. He can't just waltz into her life if she doesn't want him there and the fact she might not drops like an anvil in his stomach.

" _I_ -"

Her response is cut short by his phone vibrating and his eyes skim the screen concentration chiseling his features. She knows the look and shamefully jumps on the easy out. "Louis?"

He nods glancing up and shifting his attention back to her. "It's not urgent."

"Of course it is." Her lips pull gently together reassuring him it's okay. She's actually grateful for the time to gather her thoughts and picks up the lawyer bear waving it in his direction. " _Go_... otherwise he really will end up replacing you."

He's hesitant to leave but knows better than to argue. She's right, as always. He can't take time off without properly reassigning his case load and he pushes up from the chair wearing a tight smile. "I'll stop by later to check on you."

She wants to tell him it isn't necessary and that he has more important things to focus on but the arrival of her father halts the protest. He flew in early this morning and though she knows the pair spoke over the phone there's still an air of tension as they meet face to face and she sits up trying to unravel the awkwardness. "Dad, you know Harvey."

Jim is the first to extend a hand and Harvey accepts the gesture with a firm shake. They've had their differences over the years but at the end of the day they're here for the same reason and he feigns an apologetic tone. "I was actually just on my way out."

The older man nods his gaze washing over the lawyer with a critical eye. "It was good to see you." There's a slight hint of indifference but no malice behind the address as the well presented closer excuses himself. Despite himself, Jim catches his daughters attention with a raised brow as the door closes. "I hope I didn't interrupt."

"Dad, don't start." She tries to head off the barrage of questions, placing the bear back on the dresser. She knows the two men aren't exactly friendly but regardless of the capacity Harvey's always going to be in her life no matter what her parents think of it.

Jim follows the movement watching a tired expression settle on her face as she slides back down into the pillows. There's definite feel to the room that wasn't present when he left to use the bathroom and he steals the plush toy inspecting it with a sigh. "I know I should be the last person advocating this _but_ -"

"Dad _."_ She groans not wanting to hear it but isn't surprised when he speaks over the sound.

"I spoke to your mother..." he admits begrudgingly, not because of his relationship with Diane but because of the conversation itself. He doesn't approve of Harvey Specter, least of all to date his daughter, but he can't deny the man has genuine feelings. "I don't have to like it or _him_ but you deserve to be happy."

A knot tightens in her stomach at the insinuation. She wants to be believe they really could make it work but since she became ill the shift in his priorities has rolled in at an disarming pace. She can't be sure he isn't just reacting to Mike leaving or that she isn't just trying to replace Rachel. "We've know each other thirteen years, If it was meant to happen..."

She trails off finding an escape in the high-rise view over the vast array of flowers. It hurts to admit but they're both emotionally vulnerable and she quickly wipes away the sting of moisture on her lashes. "What if it doesn't work dad, what if I lose him?"

A chuckle forms in his throat surprising them both. Out of the two of them he's always been a stickler for optimism, willing to risk anything for passion. He was just never able to find that in his marriage but maybe this is chance at redemption. "From what I've seen that kid isn't going anywhere and if the last thirteen years aren't proof of that I don't know what is."

He winks causing a warmth to spread across her cheeks and the churning in her stomach ebbs to a standstill as her gaze falls to the bear still in his grasp. Having her father's approval means everything and if Harvey is finally ready, maybe she is too.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


	8. Chapter 8

A knock urges Donna's gaze to the door and her eyes widen in surprise as they fall on Rachel. She was expecting Harvey to pick her up and a squeal slips from her mouth the over-excitement prompting a twinge in her side but she ignores it, abandoning the task of packing to stare in amazement at the petite brunette. "Didn't you move to Seattle or are the drugs I'm on just _that_ good?"

Rachel's mouth splits in a wide grin, her amusement mixing with concern as she moves to gently envelop her friend. She's been beside herself with worry since Harvey called and Mike was quick to suggest they fly down, his resolve of 'it's about time they get their shit together' ringing true now more than ever. "Hope you don't mind me as a chaperone. Harvey is taking your mom back to the apartment to get her things, I sent Mike along for moral support."

"You should have asked Gretchen, someone with a bit more backbone." A smirk tugs her mouth, gaze washing over the younger women. She looks good, radiant even, which bolsters a wave of questions that she reluctantly puts on hold to berate the lawyer's sudden appearance. "Why didn't you call me?"

Rachel takes a step back, hands splaying across her narrow hips with a pointed look, "because you would have told me not to come."

Donna winces at the correct assumption but is grateful despite it being true. It feels like the newlyweds have been gone years and though the reality is jarring she still manages to push a smile beneath a playfully reprimanding tone, "you _shouldn't_ have come. You've just started a new life for gods sake, jeez."

"Doesn't mean I can't catch up with my old one." She argues with a shimmy of her hand around the small room, " _besides_... look what happens when I'm gone."

Embarrassment floods her cheeks but it's nothing compared to the sting of emotion that catches her off guard. She really has missed her best friend but collects herself busing her hands with the task of throwing the last few items into her bag. She'd like to make it at least halfway home before having a meltdown and throws a quick defense over her shoulder, "somehow I don't think you and Mike leaving caused a flu pandemic."

"No but clearly I'm the only one you ever listened to." An edge of seriousness creeps into her voice as she moves to help pulling the suitcase on the bed towards her. It's mostly just clothes and a few toiletries but the bear sitting on top catches her eye and it doesn't take a genius to figure out who gifted it. Harvey was beside himself when he rang Mike and though she knows it's a touchy subject part of the reason she's here is to give her friends a nudge or ' _shove'_ as Mike had so eloquently put it. "Harvey said you collapsed in the shower, what happened?"

Donna flinches handing over the task and dropping down on the mattress with a sigh. Anyone else and she'd be annoyed Harvey didn't keep the details private but this is Rachel and she would have found out sooner or later with or without him divulging the information. "I don't really remember much, I'll admit it wasn't my finest hour."

She regards the redhead with a once-over debating how far she should push, ultimately deciding the candor is worth the risk. "Mike said he's never heard Harvey like that before. He was a mess on a phone."

" _Rach_..."

There's a warning to the tone but it's also weighted with guilt and she drops her head finding sudden interest in her hands. It doesn't take much to image what he went through because she would have reacted the exact same way but it doesn't make thinking about it any easier.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Rachel softens her expression shifting the suitcase to take a seat beside the recently employed COO. She genuinely didn't mean to upset her but they're best friends and this is what they do. They share hard truths even if they're difficult to hear. "You know all I want is for you to be happy right?"

A smile forces it's way onto Donna's lips and she nods pushing passed the emotion trapped in her throat. She's never been able to lie to the brunette and isn't about to start now but the sudden glint in Rachel's eye makes her stop short, wary of where the conversation is headed.

"Plus, I'm not the one you need to worry about..." she alludes with a cheeky expression, "when I left your mother was talking weddings and babies so I figured maybe you had something you wanted to share, that's all."

The teasing lightens the mood but it doesn't stop a sudden rush of panic clawing at her chest. "Oh god, tell me she wasn't?"

"Well not the last part but you really must be off your game because your face just turned the colour of the sheets." She's only feels slightly guilty after amending the facts and pushes up from the bed returning her attention back to the suitcase with a wink, "although I happen to like the name Rachel if you're looking for suggestions."

Donna stutters at the comment and isn't gentle about slapping her friend on the arm. "Did I say I was missing you because I must have been thinking about another Rachel Zane Ross."

A laugh catches in Rachel's throat as she zips up the case lifting it off the bed. Although she loves the new life she and Mike are building it's good to be back and she drops the wheels on the floor pulling up the metal handle. "I suppose we should go save the boys from your mother."

Donna groans at the thought rolling her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Can't we just go for cocktails instead?"

"Not unless you want her picking out names for your grandkids too?" Rachel narrowly avoids another playful swing as she guides the luggage towards the door. The conversation is a start, an opening to the possibility her friends are ready for more and so long as Mike can convince Harvey to 'haul ass' like he planned, she has no doubt they'll succeed in their mission.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's just a short one! The next chapter will be longer and I'll even throw in a bit of Mike :P Thanks again for all the reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The hint of a smirk quirks Mike's lips as he watches Donna's mother disappears down the hall leaving him alone with Harvey. So far he's managed to refrain from commenting on the 'dynamic' relationship the pair have developed but a chuckle slips out and he coughs trying to disguise the amusement. "So... you gonna tell me why Donna's mother is picking out wedding dates?"

Harvey barely holds in a groan as he steps away from the young lawyer. "I don't know Mike, maybe she has her eye on someone."

Mike watches him move to the window, clearly searching for a distraction, and follows suit not deterred by the dismissal. " _Wait-_ " he stalls, feigning seriousness as he sidles up to the man, "did you _propose_ and not tell me?"

"Of course not." Harvey snaps drawing out his phone to check the time. It took him far too long to realise this was a set-up and he bites the inside of his mouth wondering if there's any plausible excuse he can come up with to bail.

"Then it's just a random coincidence?" Mike tilts his head expectantly, not in the least surprised when sarcasm spills from Harvey's mouth breaking the silence.

"You've met the women Mike, what do you think?"

"I think there's something you're not telling me." The amusement in his tone wavers and his voice takes a directer edge as he stuffs his hands into his jean pockets. He's never been one to shy away from bluntness, especially around his former mentor, and Diane's absence creates an escape for his tunneling concern. "You know it wasn't just Donna I was worried about."

"Mike, _don't_." Harvey issues the warning sliding his thumb over the lock-screen in his hand. Officially he's on leave but goes straight to his emails hoping it will signal an end to the conversion.

It doesn't.

Instead Mike steals a deep breath diving straight in with the truth. "I was on the other end of that call and I have _never_ heard you scared like that." He stills, recalling his own fear but quickly shaking off the memory. It isn't something he wants to carry but he needs it to fuel the point he's making, " _Harvey_... you're in love with Donna."

The statement lands boldly between them resonating in Harvey's chest and the discomfort propels a sharp sigh from his lips. He has nothing to gain by lying. Mike knows him better than anybody and his hand twitches as he gives up on work and slides the phone away.

"I know."

The admission throws Mike and his mouth gapes before closing on a stuttered response, "well _good_ , that's... that's great." Or at least it should be but the heaviness in the room doesn't subside and he covers his surprise with a curious shrug. "So what's the problem?"

Harvey shifts his gaze to the skyline the question tearing a hole through his usually cocky demure. Maybe he waited too long to tell her or maybe it's because deep down they both know she's too good for him. There are a hundred different reasons for the doubt rolling through him but he settles on the easiest and simplest explanation. "In case you haven't noticed I don't exactly have a great track record with relationships."

" _Bullshit_." Mike calls him out, angling his body with a more forward stance. The Harvey Specter he knows is arrogant, determined and goes after what he wants. The only time he's ever seen the man act differently was when Donna almost went to prison and it doesn't take a photographic memory to recognise the same fear is taking hold.

"Look. I get it..." Mike offers the softer response bringing himself back inline with the view of the city. He's always been the sensitive one, wearing his heart on his sleeve and it was bound to rub off. He just has to find a way to tap into the emotion. "The thought of losing her rattled you," he makes with observation with a slow exhale, "but Donna's going to be fine and I know you don't scare that easily, so what are you really afraid of?"

The assumption chips away at the unspoken truth and from where Harvey's standing it's jump or be pushed. "What if she doesn't want this?" He asks, the vulnerability tasting foreign on his lips. He expects an empathetic response in return but instead is met by a sharp intake that bolsters its way through the silence.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Harvey's gaze snaps to Mike but before he can protest the man jumps back in with an indignant huff, "this is about _pride_? You're going to give up the one thing that could actually make you happy because of your ego?" There's no apology in his expression, not even when Harvey's gaze narrows at his reflection in the window.

"Watch it-" he warns, squaring his shoulders but there's no real fight to the stance. If anything it just proves how ridiculous the words sound outside his head and he gives up any further argument with a begrudging sigh, "leaving made you a real arsehole."

"No it didn't... being your friend made me an arsehole." Mike quips, standing by the defense because he's earned the mutual respect. He's not about to throw it away over a little bit of distance and he raises an eyebrow smirking, "you want someone to hold your hand go to Louis or a therapist... preferably a male one."

"You're are a son of a bitch, you know that?" He throws out the insult hardheartedly, a tight smile already replacing the tension locking his jaw. Under different circumstances he might even admit to missing the banter but the sudden sound of keys jingling prevents the thought from going any further. Instead his attention draws to the door, heart skipping as Donna pushes through with Rachel trailing close behind. Mike is the first to react his tall legs crossing the distance to greet them.

"They told me you were in hospital not at beauty retreat?" It's a blatant lie. She looks like hell but he follows up with a wink knowing better than to admit the truth out loud.

"You kiss your wife with that philandering mouth?" Donna's quick to retaliate, a wide smile forming on her lips as he moves in closer.

"Only when she lets me." He's careful as he wraps his arms around her catching his wife's gaze over Donna's shoulder. Even though she's putting on a brave face he can still read the concern in her expression and he keeps his voice low squeezing a little tighter. "How about you stop trying to give the old man over there a heart attack?"

Her eyes wander to Harvey and a faint blush catches her cheeks. There's still uncertainty washing between them but baiting him is natural and the words rolls of her tongue with ease, "it's a backup plan, in case Seattle doesn't work out for you."

Mike chuckles at the comment releasing her with a quick shake of his head, "you know he'd only come back from the grave to haunt the shit out of me."

"You bet your arse I would." Harvey interjects standing closer but still keeping a respectful distance. He doesn't want to intrude on the moment or more accurately introduce any awkwardness but his mouth softens in a smile as he motions down the hall. "Your mother's getting her things together then Ray will take her to the airport."

"Thanks Harvey." Her gaze lingers trying to convey her genuine gratitude until -as if on cue- her mother appears behind him trudging her way through the small apartment. Harvey moves quickly to help with the suitcase and a tug of emotion catches her by surprise, the feeling lodging in her chest as the older women embraces her tightly.

"You'll call if you need anything?" Diane asks forcing down the insistence that she stay longer. As much as she would like to the show of support in the room is a clear indication her presence isn't necessary and a few more days would only be prolonging the inevitable.

"I promise." Donna lets her go with a smile, hands retracting around herself as Diane pulls Rachel and Mike in for a quick hug. Harvey is next, his eyes shining with amusement as her mother whispers something in his ear and she resolves never to ask, her face flushing as he reaches down to retrieve the suitcase again.

"I've got it..." Mike jumps in snatching it up first, "Rachel and I will come down with you."

Harvey shoots the kid a glare, fists pooling in his pockets as the door shuts amidst another round of goodbyes. It sends the apartment hurtling into silence and he turns ready to face the awkwardness but Donna's attention is still fixed on a point behind him, her eyes glassy with tears and his legs cross the distance between them.

The movement snaps her out of the trance and she forces a watery smile as his fingers settle over her shoulders. "Sorry it's stupid. I mean you've met her, she's impossible and she drives me crazy _but_ -"

" _Hey..._ " he interrupts the ramble with a soft and genuine expression,"my family isn't exactly the Brady Bunch either."

The quip earns him a relaxed laugh and he lifts his arm thumbing the stray moisture from her cheek. He wants to tell her she doesn't have to apologise, not to herself and never to him but the words lodge in his throat when she suddenly edges away. He doesn't want to let go, _can't_ , and encircles her wrist pulling her back to him.

She instinctively palms his chest unsure what to make of the proximity or the silence filling the space between them.

"I love you."

He doesn't know who's more surprised by the outburst but neither of them move, absorbing the weight of the confession. The last time he admitted it the shit storm that followed nearly destroyed their friendship but the words means more now and the clarity rolls out easier than expected, "I'm _in_ love with you Donna."

A look of panic crosses her features and he drops her wrist with a hesitant breath, "I'm not expecting you to say anything back, I just... I needed you to know."

The selflessness eases the fear tightening her chest and she relaxes, a sense of ease replacing the doubt swirling in her stomach. Neither of them are running. They're both here and both finally ready to face what they been denying themselves. "Thank you Harvey."

He stalls on the note of placation but she moves for him, pressing her mouth to his lips and ensuring there isn't any uncertainty. His arms wind out in response clutching at her hips and drawing them closer until a sudden vibration pulls a groan from his throat and he swears at the intrusion. He feels her laugh rumble against his chest as he fishes for the phone. It has to be Mike. No one else has worse timing and pulls the device out from his pocket skimming the message.

 _ **'You guys doing it yet?'**_

Amusement gleams over his frustration as he angles the screen at Donna. "What do you think?" He asks, a deliberate hum to the question. When she nods her approval he thumbs the keypad composing a response, **_'would be, if you'd leave us alone for five minutes'_.**

It takes all of thirty seconds for the phone to vibrate again.

 ** _'Be safe, use protection.'_**

Harvey types a quick _ **'no shit'**_ shoving the phone back in his pocket and winding the hand back around Donna's waist burying his head in the curve of her neck. He doesn't want to face the possibility of an interruption but counts down anyway, a knock sounding at three, two, _one_ -

"You guys actually doing it in there or what?"

The muffled voice cuts through the apartment and Harvey rolls his eyes picking his head up but making no move to disentangle himself. Donna eyes him curiously, an unspoken question of whether he's sure, but the only doubt running through his mind is whether or not to thank Mike or to kill him. "Just open the _goddamn_ door Mike."

He does, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of his two best friends. "Holy _shi_ -" he stops as Rachel smacks him hard, amending the curse to a forced cough. He's still at a loss for words when Rachel grabs his arm covering the awkwardness with a beaming smile.

"Why don't we give you guys some privacy. Dinner later?" She asks innocently, watching Donna's face turn red as she responds to the request.

" _Much_ later." She affirms, watching the pair scuttle from the doorway like two giggling teenagers. It's a momentary distraction and she's ready to pick up where she and Harvey left off, pouting slightly when he unwinds from her body. It leaves her with a sudden chill and she rubs her arms with a confused frown.

"You're still sick." He reminds her gently, his gaze softening with concern as she tries to warm herself. "As much as I want to... and believe me I _do_ , you need to get some rest."

She wants to protest but the pull of exhaustion has being weighing on her and she nods with a tired sigh, "feel like keeping me company?"

"Always." He mummers, hands moving to gently encircle and guide her down the hall. He can't help wanting the contact, needing to be as close to her as possible. They have time for the rest, uninterrupted days to figure the ins and outs of it all and he smiles as the darkness of her room swallows them.

He may be immune to illness but he proved susceptible to her and the only cure that's worked so far is staying blissfully entwined.

A small price he's more than happy to pay.

* * *

 **AN: Hi friends! So... I don't have any more chapters written so I'm taking a little break from this one. I may update again if my muse hits but** **I'm currently working on a new vid that will be up soon and a few other one-shots.** **Thanks again for all the reviews and continued support! :) If you want to check out any of my other work you** **can find me cassether on Tumblr or Cassie_Ether on Twitter.**

 **Lots of love! :)**


End file.
